Naruto: El Nacimiento de una Nueva Era
by Simurdiera2
Summary: Han pasado cuatro años desde los sucesos en los exámenes Chunin y Konoha a entrado en una etapa de paz. Pero se avecina un nuevo enemigo Mientras tanto Sasuke regresa a la aldea después de una larga misión pero es atacado en las cercanías de Konoha por un misterioso enemigo, el cual antes de morir a manos de Sasuke revela una verdad: Están en busca de una revolución.


Se escuchó el retumbar del impacto de las katanas al chocar, el impacto junto con una onda de choque fue tan grande que los mando hacia atrás a ambos, Sasuke levanto la mirada y observo al enemigo, lo siguió con la mirada y volvió a saltar contra el

-¡¿Quién Eres?! - grito mientras lo atacaba con la mano derecha.

El enemigo retrocedió y se escondió en la penumbra de la oscuridad del bosque, lo busco con la mirada y activo el sharingan.

-Sasuke Uchiha, el del Rinnegan - escucho la voz ronca susurrar entre las hoja del bosque - ¡¿Dónde está?!

Hizo movimientos con la mano derecha y espero el ataque, apareció sobre él y con un moviendo lo esquivo, y soltó una llamarada de fuego que brillo en medio de la oscuridad, el enemigo se retorció ante las quemadura y cayo delante de él, se movía con dificultad y ya casi no respiraba.

-¿A quién buscas? - Coloco el ápice de la katana contra su garganta y lo miro amenazante - ¡¿A quien buscas?! ¡¿Quién te manda?! -

Una risa gutural escapo como único aliento y lo miro con desdén desde abajo.

-Estamos cerca de Konoha... ahí está... el final...- la risa volvió a resonar entre los troncos del bosque - No soy el único al que envían... la necesitamos a la usuaria más joven... El Byakugo no in...

La Katana atravesó su cuello sin remordimiento, cegándolo de la vida.

Empuño en arma y avanzo a toda velocidad por las copas de los árboles, ella estaba en casa junto a su hija, sabía que era fuerte pero... su corazón se estrujo ante la idea de que se la hubieron llevado a ella, a su hija.

-¡Mierda! - Gritó mientas aceleraba todo lo que sus pierna podían.

En un momento estuvo frente a la gran puerta de la aldea, dos guardias se pusieron en su camino pero al instante lo dejaron pasar al saber quién era, salto por los tejados tratando de acortar la ruta hasta llegar a casa, cuando la vio las luces aún estaba encendidas, se paró frente a la puerta sudoroso, tenía miedo de lo peor, frunció la mandíbula y entro dando una patada a la puerta, si el enemigo estaba en su casa tendría que salir ante el alboroto.

El silencio lo golpeo con un mal presentimiento, no había ruido, la casa estaba vacía, entro en silencio mientras se preparaba para lo peor, observo que la luz de la sala era la única encendida, las demás estancias yacían en la perpetua oscuridad, escucho su propia respiración agitada...

En ese instante giró con un Kunai en la mano y detuvo un golpe, el sonido del metal al besarse fue abrazador, en un instante el enemigo no estaba delante de él sino nuevamente detrás, sintió un golpe en toda la espalda tan fuerte que casi cae de rodillas, se sostuvo con la mano y levantando su piernas pateó al que estaba detrás, pero su golpe impacto con otro, ambos saltaron hacia atrás desenfundando un Kunai.

-¡¿Quién eres?! - Grito Sasuke acercándose con cautela.

Entrecerró los ojos al notar la silueta femenina y la vio soltar el arma y caminar hacia él.

-¿Cariño? - acerco aún más y noto la fragancia, su voz cerca de él, enfundo el arma y las luces se encendieron desde las habitaciones contiguas al pasadizo, Era Sakura quien estaba delante de él, con una mirada desconcertada que de inmediato e transformo en dulzura.

-¡Papá! - Gritó Sarada apareciendo de la nada y abalanzándose sobre él, apoderándose de su cuello y dándole un beso en la mejilla, Era más alta que la última vez que la vio - ¡Mamá, Papá volvió!

La niña había dejado de serlo, ahora era una señorita, se quedo ensimismado al verla, ella había adquirido un tono rojo en las mejillas y se negaba a soltar a su padre, Sakura solo lo saludo con un "bienvenido" y él respondió con un "Estoy en casa"

Después de reparar la puerta se sentaron en la mesa para cenar, con tranquilidad, pero sabía que no era así debía advertírselo al Hokage y principalmente a Sakura.

-Entonces Bolt y Mitsuki saltaron sobre ese enorme tipo, lo hirieron con los kunais y yo también ataque, le di un súper golpe, pero termine herida y mamá me curo, el tipo se deshizo de Boruto y Mitsuki y estuvo a punto de atacarnos pero el Maestro Konohamaru vino a Salvarnos - una risilla escapo de sus labios, mientras Sasuke la escuchaba con atención.

-Es hora de dormir - dijo Sakura interrumpiéndolos, Sarada bajo la mirada y se levantó de la mesa, agradeció, dejo los platos en el lavadero y camino a su cuarto, Sasuke miro a Sakura cuando su hija se esfumo en el pasadizo - Ve - le dijo ella, y él se levantó, hizo lo mismo y fue a la habitación de su hija.

Sakura observo la oscuridad atreves de la ventana, por cuanto tiempo no lo sabía, hasta que llego él y la trajo de vuelta a la realidad tocando su hombro.

-Se ha dormido - le dijo.

Sakura se levantó y llevo sus platos y empezó a lavarlos, Sasuke se paró a su lado y solo observo.

-Lo siento, con una sola mano no hay mucho en lo que pueda ayudarte - comento.

-Está bien - cuando termino su tarea se secó las manos y observo a Sasuke - ¿Cómo te fue Cariño? - pregunto caminando hacia la sala, apago las luces de la cocina dejando en oscuridad toda la casa, se sentó en el mueble y lo llamo.

Sasuke se sentó a su lado, tomo cada una de sus manos y las besó.

-Te extrañe - dijo en casi un susurro.

Sakura le sonrió y entrelazo sus dedos con los de él, observo su silueta en la oscuridad y le sonrió.

-Yo también te extrañe - acaricio su cabello.

-Sakura...

Solo en la oscuridad, cuando la cuidad dormía, cuando eran solo ellos dos sonreía y la observaba con ternura, solo en el momento cuando nadie nunca supiera que ella era su debilidad, se acercó a ella, sintió su aroma, se acercó más y atrapo su mejilla con su mano, la acarició con el pulgar y luego sujeto un mechón que caía sobre su oreja, lo acaricio y luego lo olio, para sentirla más cerca, se encontró con su mirada sonrojada en la oscuridad, solo era ella capaz de conseguirlo, que se sintiera avergonzado aun a pesar de tantos años casados, se acercó más a ella y acarició sus labios con los suyos, ella coloco sus manos en su pecho y cerró los ojos, se dejó llevar por el beso de su amado, con dulzura, con calidez.

-Te extrañe - le dijo Sakura entre besos - de verdad te extrañe, estaba esperando tus besos...

Lo empujo y sobre el mueble y se acurruco en su pecho, se abrazó a él hasta que sintió que él también la rodeaba, entrelazaron la piernas y se volvieron a mirar, Sasuke empezó a acariciar su cabello.

-Sakura...- la observo una vez más y vio el sello del byakugou en su frente - Te protegeré, mañana a primera hora tenemos que ir con Naruto... Hay nuevos enemigos...

-Entonces hay que dormir - escuchó con atención todo lo que le conto Sasuke y sonrió al final, lo tomo de la mano y lo llevo a la habitación - si ese es el caso, mejor dormir cómodos -le sonrió.

En la habitación Sakura se desnudó bajo el brillo de la luna y se colocó un camisón blanco de seda, Sasuke la observo sin parpadear hasta que se acercó al él.

-No dejare que duermas con ropa sucia, date un baño y te metes en la cama - le acaricio la nariz y lo dejo ir a la ducha, ella se recostó pero el sueño la invadió y se quedó dormida, hasta que sintió una fría mano deslizarse y atrapar su cintura, se giró y se acomodó en el pecho de Sasuke - Estaba esperando dormir así, junto a tu aroma, tu calidez, junto a ti Sasuke.

No dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreír sobre la cabeza d Sakura y dejo que el sueño invadiera su cuerpo.

La mañana era un opaco amanecer llena de colores pálidos y matices grises, cuando salió de la cama ya no estaba Hinata, observo el reloj con los ojos borrosos y noto las tempanas horas de la seis, salió bostezando con el frió calando su huesos, bajo la gradas con una camiseta azul y pantalones cortos, Bolt y Himawari estaban desayunando y Hinata freía un poco de tocino.

-Buenos días - Saludo dando un beso a la mejilla de Hinata y después sentándose en la mesa.

-Hoy saldremos de misión a medio día - comunicó Bolt - Sera la quinta fuera de la aldea ¿no estas orgulloso papá? - sonreía esperando que su padre lo felicitara.

-Eso está muy bien - sonrió solo como él lo hacía - el trabajo me aclama Hinata ¿Qué hay para el desayuno?

-Café y pan con tocino - se le sirvió con delicadeza y velocidad - Si te demoras demasiado Shikamaru te regañara, Bolt tú también llegaras tarde si no te apuras, Konohamaru se enojara contigo.

Bebió de un sorbo toda tasa de leche y se levantó de la mesa.

-Me voy, deséenme suerte - Sin esperar respuesta salió corriendo de la cocina y se escuchó la puerta al cerrarse con fuerza.

-Yo también me voy a cambiar - se levantó de la mesa y subió a la habitación.

Pasados los minutos volvió a bajar con sus características ropas anaranjadas, beso a su hija y esposa y salió sin espera de casa, camino por los tejados para acortar el camino, suspiro cuando ya estuvo en las puertas de la torre, subió con tranquilidad con la capa ondeando a cada paso.

Apenas entro encontró unas tres grandes pilas con documentos que requerían su aprobación, misiones para encargar al grado ANBU e incluso el desorden del día anterior.

-Sera mejor que te pongas a trabajar - le dijo Shikamaru entrando detrás de él.

-Sí, sí - le respondió sin mucho ánimo.

Camino hasta su escritorio con el plateado cielo a su espalda, empezó a revisar cada uno de los documentos mientras Shikamaru calificaba leyendo los pergaminos las peticiones, el silencio era incomodo, y más a esas horas de la mañana, sentía a mirada de cada uno de los Kages anteriores sobre él y eso lo incomodaba aún más, la noche anterior se había quedado hasta más de la una de la madrugada trabajando y se sentía cansado, se preguntó si todos ellos habían pasado por algo así de pesado.

-Shimakaru... no crees que es extraño -

-¿El qué? - respondió sin voltear a verlo

-El tiempo ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que nos volvimos tan viejos? ¿Desde que salimos del campo de batalla? -

-En realidad nunca he disfrutado tanto del pelear - respondió vagamente - Pero a Shikadai... es el un genio pero... Cuando se trata de pelear es salvaje - volteo a verlo - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Todos ellos ahora son chunin, bueno acaban de graduarse hace un año, parece como si fuera nada más ayer que estaban participando en los exámenes - apoyo su rostro sobre el escritorio de madera con pereza - míranos todo viejos, quiero salir de misiones como ellos, pelear y no con Hinata...

-El Hokage debe proteger a la aldea, encargarse de mantener el orden, además no estamos tan viejos

-Lo sé, de todas maneras la paz está bien

El silencio reino de nuevo con sutileza, el sonido del papel al ser levantado, el sonido de la pluma al firmar, todo era un agradable y frió al igual que el clima, la madera al rechinar se escuchó a lo lejos, se acercaban a la oficina así que acomodo para recibir a sus invitados, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Sasuke llevando solo su chaleco y junto a el Sakura.

-Sasuke, Sakura - sonrió con especial sorpresa al ver a Sasuke, habia vuelto de la misión y no lo había saludado- ¿Qué predicamento los tare a mi oficina el día de hoy? -Comento con agrado

-Hay enemigos a la afueras de la aldea, una asosación llamada Réquiem... - empezó a relatar - anoche me encontré con uno de ellos, hay espías entre nosotros, está empezando algo grande, no sabemos casi nada pero necesitaremos ayuda, no sé cuándo atacaran pero sé que están cerca, debemos mantener la aldea a salvo - el rostro de Sasuke se mantenía sereno mientras relataba los sucesos y el Hokage no parecía mostrar emociones.

-¿Solo tenemos eso? -

-Algo más van detrás del sello del Byakugou - esas últimas palabras colmaron el ambiente, de inmediato la mirada de Naruto viajo a Sakura y regreso a la de Sasuke.

-Van detrás de Sakura...

-Ella no es la única usuaria viva - le recalco con preocupación.

-La Quinta - la voz de Shikamaru sonó como un susurro, pero se abrió paso entre los otros tres participes de la conversación - Naruto

Hizo un movimiento con la mano y de inmediato apareció un hombre con una máscara blanca en forma de animal

-Llama a los siguientes nijas: Rock Lee, Tenten, Ino Yamanaka, Sai Yamanaka, Hinata Uzumaki, Chouji Akamichi, Shino Aburame, Kiba inozuka; quiero que estén aquí en menos de media hora - ordenó el Hokage

-A sus órdenes - y en medio de polvo despareció de la estancia

El silencio reino durante unos grandes minutos, el cielo se retorcía en la oscuridad a cada paso y cuando cada uno había llegado la lluvia ya había empezado a caer en Konoha

-Amigos míos ha llegado la hora de movernos...

Todos tenían un semblante serio y preocupado, pero entendía su preocupación, hasta hace unos segundos lo emocionaba la idea de una batalla pero ahora estaba preocupado, temía que aquellos días de paz en la aldea desaparecieran, poco a poco fueron apareciendo en su estancia cada uno de los ninjas convocados, con semblantes de preocupación casi tan opacos como el suyo, aclaro la garganta y sus ojos azules brillaron como el hielo cuando todos estuvieron delante de él.

-De entre las sombras ha surgido un enemigo nuevo, la alianza ninja al parecer no será eterna y en caso de que el enemigo sean ninjas renegados no sabemos nada, estaremos en problemas si no nos ponemos a trabajar, los he mandado a llamar porque ustedes son ninjas de mi generación, conozco la calidad de su trabajo y por sobre todo, tienen mi confianza - viajo la mirada por cada uno de ellos - les asignare misiones y en esta ocasión, yo también participare, Lee, Tenten, ustedes con la ayuda de La Quinta, Kakashi Hatake y Shikamaru, prepararan y organizaran a todos los Gennin y Chunnin de la aldea de acuerdo a sus habilidades, los prepararan para la batalla, por supuesto los gennin no entraran en batalla, debes encargarte de que ayuden a evacuar el pueblo en el peor de los casos.

-¡Sí, Lord Hokage! - empezaron a Salir.

-Shikamaru - lo llamo - cancela todas las misiones fuera de la aldea, ningún ninja entra o sale sin mi autorización por ahora, no dejes que nadie que no sea de rango Jounin y no posea mi autorización salga del pueblo y... en caso de que llegara a pasarme algo, toma el mando - Shikamaru lo miro a los ojos y asintió

-Ino, Sai, perdónenme por lo que voy a pedirles, necesito que se encarguen de las redes de información, necesito que salgan del pueblo y averigüen todo lo posible, todo lo que podamos averiguar acerca de este nuevo enemigo, necesito que lo hagan de inmediato; será peligroso si algo llegara a sucederles... no me lo perdonaría, me preocupa Inojin

-No te disculpes Naruto, lo haremos y no olvides que nuestros hijos ya son ninjas, desde que entran a la academia están preparados para la batalla y lo que ello conlleva - sonrió - además nosotros también somos ninjas - Termino de decir Ino y dio la vuelta, su larga melena rubia se arremolinó y su silueta se mostró confiable y sensual, Sai sonrió y avanzo con ella.

-Nos iremos esta tarde, por favor Naruto, has que cuiden bien a Inojin - le dijo Sai con una sonrisa y se fue junto a Ino

Naruto asintió

-Chouji, Shino, Kiba - respiro calmando la respiración - ustedes estarán a cargo de buscar a los infiltrados y de cuidar a los aldeanos, sé que se oye muy simple pero es necesario que sepan que ustedes son mis espías, cualquier comportamiento, cualquier pista... todo, me lo informaran, en caso de no estar presente dar su informe a Shikamaru y solo a él; él me lo hará llegar a mi ¿Entendido?

-Sí hokage - dijeron los tres y salieron con sus órdenes en la mente.

-Esto nos reduce a lo más difícil, Hinata - baja sus manos y la observa detenidamente - Tu no participaras en ninguna misión, quiero decirte que deseo mantenerte a salvo, quería que estuvieras presente para que estés al tanto de las cosas...

-¡Pero yo también soy un ninja!

-Retirado - le espetó - estas fuera de servició, por favor Hinata quédate en casa, no deseo ponerte en peligro, no dudo de tu fortaleza pero...

-¿Me mandaste a llamar solo para eso? - dijo con enojo - para humillarme al decirme que todos harán algo menos yo.

-Lo estas entendiendo mal yo saldré en una misión con mi equipo te necesito cerca de Himawari, para que la protejas, ella no es un ninja - se levantó de la mesa y camino hacia ella con delicadeza - por favor, cuida de ella, de Boruto también, cuídate a ti, por favor.

-Si es lo que deseas lo hare - dijo con enojo y se alejó de él - pero entiende algo, retirada o no, soy fuerte

Naruto sonrió y la dejo ir.

-¿Estás seguro de ello? - preguntó Sakura

-Así está bien, ella no es muy fuerte, además ha estado fuera de servicio desde que nació Boruto, son dieciséis años, además de ser solo un chunin, en una misión de este tipo, no será de ayuda - dijo Sasuke con frialdad, completamente consiente de que Hinata oía al otro lado de la puerta, solo continuo hasta que estuvo seguro de que ella ya se había ido - Naruto ¿Qué clase de misión nos espera?

-Exploración, el equipo siete de Konoha se abarcara en la exploración de descubrir el escondite de enemigo - sonrió emocionado ante la idea

-¿Estas consiente de que dejaras a la aldea desprotegida en ese periodo Naruto? - Preguntó Sakura acercándose a él - Eres quien debe proteger la aldea, no olvides que eres el Hokage.

-No he olvidado mi posición en ningún momento, pero para acabar con el mal hay que hacerlo desde el núcleo, y yo mimo protegeré a la aldea con mis manos.

-¿Cuándo partiremos? si estas decidido a hacerlo no te detendré - intervino Sasuke y Naruto Sonrio

-lo más pronto posible, probablemente mañan...

La ventana estallo y los vidrios volaron, con el rostro cubierto entro un ninja vestido de negro, pateo hacia el séptimo el cual salto y se colocó en posición de batalla delante de Sasuke y Sakura, pudo observar los ojos marrones del enemigo, eran fríos y crueles, sin pensarlo dos veces el ninja vestido de negro desenfundo una espada y miro a los tres que estaban dentro de la sala.

-¡Muere! - grito y en un movimiento su espada descendió contra Naruto, fue tan rápido que el rubio no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, frente a sus ojos la imagen de una fría espada que parecía cortar la nada de la existencia, hecha de un metal tan hermoso como el hielo bailo con delicadeza y velocidad hasta golpearlo, su cuerpo no se movía y sentía el mundo detenerse a su alrededor; la hoja se detuvo al contacto de su piel, la sangre mano desde su frente, surcando su rostro al descender, sus ojos temblaban, se le nublo la mente y de pronto Naruto estaba de rodillas con los ojos abiertos, su cuerpo dejo de obedecerlo y finalmente cayo inerte al suelo.


End file.
